Squashing a Love Bug
by ravenevar
Summary: This is somewhat of an AU since the events of MW2 don't take place but it still focuses on the Task Force. The main storyline is about the developing feelings between Roach and Ghost. (This is slash, so boys liking boys, if that's not your thing then please ignore this.)
1. Shower Time

**AUTHORNOTE: So this is quite literally my first fanfic ever. I have strayed away from them because I feel I am no good at writing so just a warning, the grammar is not proper at all, and I haven't really gone through it to fix things just because I don't know if anyone is actually going to read it so I haven't really bothered :/ Also, I don't know THAT much about the Call of Duty games or the characters in particular so a lot of this is just kind of what I picked up from other fics and stuff I threw together. Basically I just thought I'd share if anyone liked it. It is up to 7k words now, and I have no idea how far I will go or what's going to happen. Its just all so new for me **** so I just hope someone will enjoy and hopefully will want to read more. OH and I am absolutely just BAD at accents, I'm American, so doing a British and Scottish accent, Oh man, just please forgive me for that~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here in terms of characters or COD plot, just some silly ramblings. **

X

Roach sat in his room humming to himself as he listened to a random shuffle of music on his ipod. It was downtime for the one-four-one in between missions and many members had gone home for the holidays. Roach had decided to stay on the base, not too keen in going back home and having to deal with all the "oh we missed you," and "tell us everything" comments that he would have to reply to with some half-assed response. Instead he decided just relaxing on base, sleeping and training would ease his mind more.

However, he did miss some things during the holidays, and he supposed it was a tad lonely here at base with all the guys gone. Well, not all of them were gone, just the majority. For instance, Ghost was around somewhere, and some others, he would run into them every now and then during the day.

Roach sighed and decided to go take a hot shower. He took out his ear buds and the new silence slightly depressed him. Ignoring it, he grabbed a relatively clean towel and a few other clothes. The showers were just a few minutes walk away. As he entered he smiled at himself as it was empty. It wasn't surprising but still having the big shower and locker room to himself was somewhat of a godsend. He stripped off his shirt, pants, boxers quickly and immediately turned the shower on to as hot as it went. The water spurted out at first but then came down in a rough stream. The hot water was almost excruciating but it didn't bother him. He instead welcomed the feeling of the hotness melting away the grime that seemed to gravitate towards any member of the one-four-one.

He groaned as he let the water pound down on his face and buzzed hair. He had had his eyes closed almost the entire time he was showering, which he was guessing was beginning to be much longer than he intended, when he opened them he noticed movement in the shadows of the room and it startled him. He slipped on the wet ground falling back, which landed his shoulder directly on the showers knob.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his shoulder. He lifted himself back up to look around the room to see what had spooked him but came up fruitless. He cursed himself internally for being so jumpy and turned off the water. He grabbed the towel and lazily slung it across his bottom half. The hot water had made me somewhat sleepy and he yawned carelessly. He almost slipped again as he turned in to the lockers to find Ghost was there putting on his jacket.

"Shit man! You scared me," Roach smiled at himself, happy to know that he wasn't hallucinating someone else being in the showers. He took a moment to think, "did you just take a shower? I didn't even see you in there, bro." Roach rubbed his neck, as he became a little self-conscious remembering his unsuppressed groans of pleasure from the hot water.

"Oi, mate. I had noticed," He chuckled. Roach swore to himself silently, if he hadn't been so absent minded he could've seen what Ghost looked like behind the ever-infamous black skull balaclava. "You were having such a fine time by yourself, I would've hated to ruin it." Ghost commented with a playful tone. Roach groaned as he remembered again, at least he hadn't decided to jerk-off in the shower as well, at least he spared himself the awkwardness of that situation.

Ghost casually eyed the other man, noticing the common cuts and bruises and sculpted physique that came with this line of business. He was careful to make it into a glance that couldn't be made into anything more as he situated his crimson sunglasses a top his head heading for the exit.

"Later Roach," He waved. Roach responded casually and got dressed lazily, thinking about what the man behind the mask looked like.


	2. Masks

_Why, after all this time, have I not even seen the man's face?_ The thought kept nagging at his mind given the excess amount of free time the man had now. He sighed as he idly paged through a magazine. _What if I just went up to him and ripped it off? Would he get mad? Really Roach? Duh, I'm sure he would be ablaze and beat me to a pulp. Ugh. Well, I've never even asked him, maybe I could start with that. _Roach's thoughts continued to circulate as he began to be fixated on the man's secret.

He rolled up the magazine and left the common room to try to find Ghost. He supposed that his room was a good place to start. He rapped on the door a few times and called in, "Yo Ghost, it's me." He heard some shuffling around, something dropped and Ghost cursed. Roach couldn't help but smile as he overheard the man fumbling around.

"Yeah mate, what is it?" Ghost cleared his throat.

"Just stopped by to say hey, I was bored" Roach shrugged to himself as the door was still closed. "So… you wanna open the door then?"

"Oh? Hmm. Right." A few beats passed. "Well, actually, I was just heading out to the gun range." Roach was starting to get the impression that Ghost didn't really want to invite the man into his room, and he was growing more and more curious as to why.

"Ay man, trying to hide the pornos in there or something? You can just tell me to bugger off you know, if your hands were full" He grinned. Deciding to capitalize on the rare moment that Ghost seemed the least bit out of sorts, "you know how cute I find it when you go all brit on me, saying bugger and bloody and shit like that" Roach wasn't sure where this new found confidence or need to tease the other man came from but he was enjoying it.

Well, that is until the door whipped open and there stood the taller man, face hidden behind the balaclava but his piercing blue eyes wiped the grin off Roach's face.

"A sudden funny man, eh Roach?" He said calmly. Obviously nothing he had said bothered the man.

"Uh…" He said lamely, trying to diffuse the situation with a lazy grin. Ghost pushed the mans shoulder causing him to take a few steps back so Ghost could step out of his room and close the door.

"That's what I thought, love." Ghost teased, rubbing his hand on Roach's buzzed hair and pushing his head down. It was a common gesture of camaraderie so Roach wasn't sure why his ears started to feel hot. "Feeling confident enough to bet at the range?" Ghost eyebrows rose at the question.

"I suppose I could relieve you of some of your extra dough, sir." He shrugged casually.

Ghost laughed.

"Good luck, mate. Let's see if you can back up the talk" His eyes crinkled, revealing that the other man was smiling as he turned to head to the range. Roach followed feeling a little more self-conscious than usual.


	3. Target Practice

"Bloody hell, I don't know what has got into you today, but I sure hope you don't plan on shooting like that on next mission." Ghost said, almost incredulously. Roach groaned. What has gotten into him? He was shooting as bad as he had when he first picked up a gun. He was already down 500 dollars.

"Double or nothing" He declared with a new sense of determination. Ghost raised his brows.

"Are you sure kid?" He snorted, "I know for a fact you do not have that kind of extra cash to throw around. I am your superior, and we both know Soap doesn't do any of the paperwork, and that includes those which involve paychecks"

"Who says I'm throwing it around? Ye of little faith" Roach smirked boyishly. Ghost cleared his throat and diverted his gaze to the paper target that had far less holes than it should. Ghost smiled hidden by his balaclava and gestured for Roach to continue with his attempt at winning back his money.

He took a deep breath. Trying to dispel the fact that the presence of Ghost was causing him to falter. _We have been on how many missions together? Why the hell is this causing me problems now? _He cursed his overactive mind.

"Any day now sweet pea." Ghost sarcastically yawned as he leaned against the wall watching. Doing his best to expel all the thoughts of the other man watching him, he fired off eight rounds. Roach exhaled, as he hadn't realized he was holding his breath. Ghost pushed the button to bring forward the target.

Seven shots in the marked target zone.

One just outside.

Roach could feel Ghost smile without even having to glance in his direction.

"Well mate, I reckon you owe 1000 dollars. Shall I just take that out of your paycheck" Ghost slapped him on the shoulder and Roach winced. "Oi, you alright?" Roach rubbed his recently bruised shoulder.

"Yeah," he huffed. "just a bruise from uh… training."

Ghost smirked.

"Are you sure it wasn't from when you fell in the shower?" Roach opened his mouth to protest but relented as he obviously was seen. Even so, Ghost always had a knack of finding out things, especially when it came to Roach.

"Ugh," He simply stated. Which produced a laugh from Ghost. Roach felt this weird anxious sensation in the pit of his stomach listening to other mans laugh. _Fuck, if I could just hear that laugh for the rest of my life, I'd be happy. _Roach was vaguely starting to piece together some odd things that had been happening to him in terms of his close friend Ghost and it was beginning to worry him. It was then that he decided he wasn't sure he wanted to see Ghost without his balaclava now. Maybe the mans mask was a good thing.

"Oi, don't worry about it Roach, let's just say… you owe me a favor." Ghost winked.

"I think I rather just pay the thousand dollars to be honest," Roach grimaced. Ghost produced another one of his charming laughs and that feeling popped up again in Roach's stomach. Worrying about these odd thoughts and feelings he decided it would be best to avoid Ghost's presence at the moment. "I'm uh… gonna go take a run, work off this debilitating loss" He produced another boyish grin as he left the range, hearing Ghost letting off rounds to a fresh paper target.

But as he walked back to his room all I could think of is,

_The fuck is going on with me?_


	4. Running

**AUTHORNOTE: OH WOW! I'm really excited some people have read the story so far :D I am still writing it, so if there is anything anyone is DYING to see in a fic I am open to suggestions! Also I reminder, that the story is by no means polished and I am sorry for the grammar and spelling, and this is just something I am having fun with so I hope you guys are enjoying it :)**

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck _Roach repeated to himself as he changed into a t-shirt and shorts to go running. Before he left he went to the sink and turned the cold water full blast to splash some on his face. He looked up at the mirror, face dripping wet, just staring at his reflection. His face broke into a smile and then a laugh. _What am I even doing? This is ridiculous. I am just reading way more into this shit. _He smiled at himself as he left the soldiers quarters to run outside base.

_I just, am really curious about the man, I mean he is like an enigma. _It was hotter than he remembered being outside and sweat was already forming as his feet hit the dirt rhythmically. _I mean who wouldn't be curious, only a few guys have seen his face, let alone know anything about the man. _His breath was loud in his ears, as well as his heart pounding in his chest, but it felt so good to just run. _That's it, that's all it was, I am just thinking too much. _Roach slowed a bit to catch his breath, when he looked around he was surprised at how far he had gotten from the base.

He collapsed on the ground, not caring about the amount of dirt he just caked unto himself. The sky was crystal clear blue and Roach started wishing his mind was being a bit more clear with itself.

Roach hadn't noticed that he had drifted asleep. When he woke up again the blue sky had turned dark and stars twinkled mocking his foolishness of laying down for a rest. He cursed to himself and rose, jogging back to the base, with nothing particular on his mind.

X

"Aye! Roach!" He turned around in the direction of the familiar voice. "What the hell have you been up to?" Soap walked over to him, grinning.

Roach sighed, "Hey sir, I was just out for a run and uh… accidently fell asleep to be honest." He smiled at his superior, realizing how foolish he must sound. The older man laughed and slapped his arm.

"Oh, well, that explains that." He grinned. "Someone was looking for you." Roach didn't like the all too familiar sly grin his captain was displaying at the moment. "He seemed quite worried, so cute our little Ghost is, hm?" Roach knew he was teasing, as he did with just about any man on the force, but still, he could feel his ears redden and that feeling arise in his stomach again.

"Yeah, yeah." He shrugged it off. "I owe the man something and I am avoiding having to pay up."

"Oh? Is that it?" Another hearty laugh. "Well, I see, I won't give up that I ran into you then." He winked as he walked away towards the officer quarters. Roach sighed and ran his hand through his buzzed hair. He decided another shower would probably be the best decision for now. He headed back to his room to get a towel and another change of clothes and headed back to the shower room for his second shower of the day. Maybe this time he should end up jerking off.


	5. Fucking Soap

The next few days consisted of Roach actively avoiding Ghost. Which was tougher than he had expected. The man had a knack for popping up without one noticing. At least Soap had been humoring him by helping him avoid Ghost. Roach supposed that Soap was getting a weird pleasure from keeping something from Ghost. The two were really quite close. Roach was sure that one of the few people that had seen Ghost without his balaclava was Soap.

At the moment, Roach was stationed up on one of the guard stations for duty. It was boring and he hated how it made his mind drift to places he had rather it not go. It had been more than a little distressing that while he had been trying to get off in the shower, Ghost had popped into his head more than once.

Roach groaned.

"Damn it Soap, what are you doing, hiding the kid?"

Roach jumped at the sudden familiar voices, he had been so lost in thought he didn't notice Ghost and Soap had walked into hearing distance. _Why in the world are they out here? _He wondered then paused. _Fucking Soap._ He cursed as he realized that the man probably did it on purpose, walking Ghost over here knowing that he had stationed Roach on guard duty up on the tower.

Roach heard the mirth in his captain's voice, "I don't know why you are so bent out of shape, my friend, but I find it quite adorable." He heard Ghost groan in annoyance. Roach tried to maneuver to a position where he could see the two men without them noticing him. Finding a successful position he didn't realize he started holding his breath. "I know, I know, he owes you some money, right?"

"That's why the blokes avoiding me?" He sounded genuinely surprised then grunted. "How ridiculous, I wasn't going to make him pay up."

"Aw, my matey, who cares when you got your good old pal, Soap here," Soap draped his arm along Ghost's shoulders and pulled him in teasingly in a somewhat half hug. Roach had expected Ghost to push away or knock him out, or something, but he just endured it like he had no care in the world.

Another annoying feeling arose in Roach, this one he felt bordering dangerously close to jealousy. His grip on his M16 tightened reflexively.

"I bet I could find him for you," Soap grinned releasing the other man. Roach's mouth went dry knowing all he would have to do is point up. But Ghost just shrugged.

"Whatever," He turned and started walking away. Soap turned and looked right up to where Roach was.

"Aw dearie, I love it when you get all butt hurt like that" He winked at Roach causing his face to scrunch in confusion to the acts of his superiors. Soap turned and caught up with his lieutenant

_Fucking Soap._


	6. A Broken Nose

**AUTHORNOTE: Oh man, accents, all I can say is I am sorry.**

Roach had to admit, as days rolled by, he actually really missed Ghost. In addition, it was exhausting having to actively avoid him. But he still hadn't sorted out what the hell he was feeling and at the moment he was more concerned about the identity crisis of having a bit more than just friendly thoughts about his close friend.

Later he would curse himself for being so distracted when walking the abandoned halls as he didn't notice Ghost waiting along the wall when he turned the corner. Instantly Roach tensed up seeing the other man, intentionally avoiding eye contact. Hoping to walk by him without any confrontation obviously proved impossible. He was met with a broad hand on his chest stopping him.

"Well, I reckon I've never come across a more stubborn Roach then the one in front of me now," Roach could hear the smirk in his voice even if he couldn't see half his face as usual. As many times as he thought up this scenario happening, Roach still manage to come up blank as to what to say.

"I, uh, was just avoiding having to pay that rather large debt I have with you, unless of course, you had forgotten about it." Roach tried to play it up as nothing more than that.

"Ah, yes, you bloody yanks always racking up the debts but don't want to pay up, hm?"

Roach tried to laugh it off, "Damn, Ghost, you know me, I don't know how to manage money. It always goes to strippers and booze" He attempted to shrug it off and escape the situation but again a hand stopped him on his shoulder.

"Oi mate, something's up with you. Now I'm not saying go all gushy feelings on me, but at least tell me if I've buggered something." Ghost looked genuinely apologetic, which for some reason made Roach mad, not necessarily at him, but rather himself for being so selfish.

"It's nothing man, don't sweat it." Roach said curtly and turned, but yet again there was a hand on his arm.

"Hey, wait-" With his annoyance rising Roach attempted to shake off Ghost but ended up having his elbow whip back and connect with the nose of the other man. Ghost stumbled back, grasping his face. "Bloody hell!" He cursed, Roach immediately felt guilty but before he could apologize Ghost had returned the favor with a punch to the jaw. All of a sudden they were exchanging punches and testing one another's skills in hand-to-hand combat and wrestling.

Roach wasn't quite sure how Ghost had gotten the upper hand on him, but he was face down on the floor, one hand pinned behind his back with Ghosts knees digging in rather uncomfortably along his back and shoulders. There was silence along the corridor except for the two men's huffing from the exertion. Roach felt something drip unto his cheek; he did his best to crane his neck back to see what it had been. Apparently the bloody nose had soaked through Ghosts balaclava resulting in a rather creepy mix of blood and skull pattern. Roach moved his attention up to Ghosts eyes, which were staring intently back. They looked even more blue, as they were bloodshot and watering, most likely a result from the broken nose.

They seemed to stay like that in silence for minutes before one spoke. Roach inhaled deeply and averted his eyes, "I'm sorry man." He felt his ears starting to go red again but he didn't care anymore. Ghost just grunted in a reply. He stood up releasing the other man to be free to get up.

"Fucking wanker, reckon you broke my nose." Ghost complained as Roach rose to his feet rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah, okay, no need to be a crybaby about it." Roach grinned, making it a point to remind Ghost that his eyes were watering like mad. In retaliation Ghost playfully pushed the other man.

"Bugger off, I'm going to the doc to get this reset. Can't let my pretty mug be ruined now,"

Roach laughed, "Ha! Really now? You could be the ugliest fool and none of us would be the wiser. Man, next time I'm betting, it's going to be, my winning means I get to see your face."

Now Ghost was laughing as well, "That is a bet you would lose, love" Roach's cheeks felt hot at the term of endearment, even though he's heard it from the same man countless times. He suddenly felt the need to avoid any eye contact.

He had missed Ghost and was glad to have talked to him despite the violent altercation or that odd feeling rising in his gut again.


	7. Roach's Can't Jump

Roach wasn't sure if he was thrilled or irritated that a sudden mission arose while most of the men were away on holiday. He was thrilled to be doing something eventful rather than the tedium of training, but also irritated that he would have to put his and Ghost's Call of Duty game marathon on hold. Roach had bet Ghost that he would get more overall kills, and as a result he would get to see the man's face. However, it was not exactly going in Roach's favor, given that Ghost had twice as many so far. He knew if he could only get in more time practicing he could have a chance. At least he was ever the optimist.

It would be a relatively simple mission, the most annoying part being that it was on the opposite side of the world in Russia. Flight time was always a bitch. They needed to apprehend a suspect and bring him back from "questioning". Those assigned to the mission would be Soap, Ghost and Roach. Basically the three qualified men still on the base.

Most of the flight Roach attempted to sleep, Ghost appeared to have gone through at least two books, and Soap seemed to be doing questionable on his laptop, definitely not the paperwork he was supposed to be doing. When they touched down near their destination in Russia it was nighttime, 0300.

Roach was stiff from the flight, moaning as he stretched out. Which earned him a few glances from both Ghost and Soap, he shrugged in response as to say "what". Soap just shook his head but Ghosts eyes crinkled signifying a smile behind the skull.

"Okay boys, I'll take point up here, providing cover fire if needed, but mainly I'll be the eyes." He looked at Ghost and Roach sternly. "Now there is more resistance here than we expected so this will have to be stealthy," He pointedly gave Roach a _don't fuck up_ look. He shrugged innocently in response. "Other than that it's pretty simple, okay good luck mateys."

"Right, let's do this." Ghost chirped in. Roach nodded and the men dispersed.

Ghost and Roach moved between buildings quietly in the shadows. After reaching the designated house they stopped for a moment to catch their breath.

"You ready mate?" Ghost said softly. Roach nodded again. He picked the lock and opened the door slowly. Carefully they made it through the house. The target was in a bedroom on the second floor. Ghost was able to get the jump on him and knock him out. He forfeited the use of his gun to swing the target on his back. "Let's get out of here" Ghost left first, Roach followed closely but something on the table caught his eye. _Could these idiots possibly have left such Intel out in the open? _He grabbed the papers and stuffed them inside his jacket.

He then realized he had been separated from Ghost even though it had only been less than a minute that his attention was stolen by the intel. A shout of Russian met him when he turned around. He responded with the butt end of his rifle.

"Shit Roach! What are you doing, bloody fool?" Ghost cursed at him through the radio.

"Roach, you've been compromised!" Soap chimed in.

"Fuck! Where is the target? Are you clear?" Roach demanded as his knife caught another Russian along the neck. He turned to go back down the stairs but was met with gunfire_. Shit._ He tossed down a frag grenade and tried to find another way.

"Yes, we're bloody clear. Now where the hell are you?" Ghost scolded. He heard how angry he was through the comm's and for some reason it made Roach smile to himself. He found a balcony and climbed on top a chair then jumped to reach the roof. _Now if I can just jump this gap to the other house… Ugh fucking hate jumping. _Roach swung his gun unto his back and started running, hearing the gunshots ring out behind him. The wind was knocked out of him as he slammed into the side of the other building; he managed to get a hold on the edge however. He was pulling himself up when a sharp pain caused him to drop his hold. He had been shot in the shoulder he realized. Roach cursed gravity as he fell back to the ground and things went black.

Soap had rendezvoused with Ghost and the unconscious target.

"Roach? Roach! If you got your ass killed, I swear to god I-" There was a hand on Ghost's shoulder. He turned to look at his superior who shook his head. "No! Soap, we have to go get him." He pleaded, losing his cool calm front.

"Oi, I'm sorry, Ghost, the mission comes first. We can come back for him." Soap sighed.

"It'll be too late!" His grip tightened increasingly on his gun. Soap responded with a rolling of eyes.

"I would hate to have to save BOTH of your arses," He paused. "I am going to turn around and take the target back to the plane…. But it is possible that we some how get separated on the way back." Soap expression and tone gave away to the hint that he wouldn't reprimand the man if he just happened to slip away. It only took Ghost an instant to get the hint and he was off. He ran to the first house and took cover, moving through shadows to reach the other side of house, but was stopped short by the group of Russians. Roach was unconscious on the ground and Ghost clenched his gun again. He was so distracted by his thoughts of how to get Roach out of this predicament he didn't hear the Russian sneaking up behind him until something hit him on the back of the head and- black.


	8. Did Someone Order a Screwdriver?

**AUTHORNOTE: Uh oh. My blood/beaten up kink is showing ;)**

When Roach finally came too his head was pounding. His eyes were watery and he tried to blink them clear as he took in his surroundings. He was tied with rope to a rather pathetic wooden chair. Several men were standing around, Russians, as he heard them speaking to one another. His right side throbbed and felt wet, he looked down a remembered the bullet ripping though his shoulder, but the pain felt like a distant worry when he looked up.

His anger boiled and he tensed, as he was directly across from Ghost in the same predicament as him. It was apparent that he had been awake, as he appeared to be relieved to see Roach coming too. Roach cursed as he tried the ropes along his back with no success and a groan from the strain on his shoulder wound. Ghost had his cool façade return and barely noticeably shook his head as if telling him to "not even try it". Then to Roach's surprise he winked at him.

He heard the Russians talking more; he could pick up pieces here and there, but nothing that would be that useful. They seemed to have noticed that both of them were now conscious. As if on cue, one of them punched Ghost in the face. Then repeated, again, and again. Roach had never felt such an anger swelling inside him. Ghost would try to raise his face but the beating continued. He was breathing heavily now though. Roach was sure it didn't help that his nose was just recently broken from none other than himself.

The Russian pulled Ghost's head back and his eyes rolled along his eyelids and Roach bit down on lip in frustration. He swore to himself_, if I get free, I swear to fucking god I will beat the living shit out of each one of you, you mother fuckers. _Roach inhaled sharply as the Russian ripped off his balaclava; and just like that, there was Ghost. His eyes were still rolled up into his head and his eyelids were fluttering. But there was the rest of him, all bloodied. He finally saw that he had dark hair and scruff from not shaving in a few days. And he was right, his mug wasn't that bad. Despite the broken nose, blood, bruises and split lip, he was attractive.

His attention was drawn away when he noticed the Russians joking. One of them pulled out a- what was that? A screwdriver?

Roach had never heard Ghost scream, yell, anything more than a grunt when it came to pain so he jumped as the man let out a yelp when the entirety of the screwdriver plunged into his flesh just above the knee. Roach unleashed a fury of nonsensical curses at the Russians. They seemed mildly amused at his outburst. But it did earn him several punches to the face. At least it focused the attentions on him rather than Ghost for a few precious minutes.

Between punches however he heard Ghost muttering, "No," and "Hit me," between labored breathing and coughs of blood.

"Would you shut up, you damn fool? I swear if we are getting out of this, I am beating you up myself for being so damn-" Another punch interrupted his sentence. Roach then heard an unsettling sizzling noise. He turned to see a red hot poker that must've been in the fire behind him. One of the other Russians was pulling apart his jacket and ripping open his shirt. Without even giving him time to think, the burning hot poker was upon his skin, searing away at the skin. Roach gritted his teeth suppressing a scream. Once it was removed he hunched over panting.

The Russians were again chattering among themselves and laughing. Roach didn't put any effort into trying to determine what they were saying, instead looked up, to see Ghost staring at him. He had never seen such a wounded expression on him before, and he guessed it was not because the man himself was wounded.

Roach's thoughts were interrupted when one of the Russians head whipped back from a bullet. In an instant the Russians began dropping. They clamored among themselves, shouting, trying to figure out where the shots were coming from. However, by the time they had discovered the attacker, they were all either killed or badly wounded on the ground.

"You damn fucking idiots," Soap walked in from behind Roach with his sniper sitting casually on his hip. "Look at the mess of ya" He chuckled. A Russian groaned on the ground and Soap whipped his gun around and shot him directly in the head, silencing the man.

"Anytime now captain," Ghost spat with blood dripping down his mouth.

"Ya okay princess," He pulled out his knife swiftly and cut the restraints of the two men. They both groaned rubbing their new wounds. "Well, come on now, lets get a move on."


	9. Let's Play Doctor

It only took them about an hour to get back to the plane. The two wounded men were somewhat surprised of the amount of dead Russians scattered around as they all made their exit.

"I'm glad your on our side Captain," Roach said, rather impressed by the wreckage the one man left behind.

"Aye, well, I was ready to leave your sad arse behind, but over here wasn't going to allow that" Roach was genuinely surprised. He knew that the captain wouldn't leave him behind but rather because of Ghost's alleged worrying.

"Oh bugger off, mate." Ghost groaned out.

As soon as they made it on the plane they were taking off. Soap decided to get a jump-start on the interrogation and brought the now conscious Russian to the back of the cargo plane, while Ghost and Roach were left nursing their wounds.

"I swear if I have to do one more life-depending jump, I ain't making it" Roach admitted as he took off his jacket. Ghost smirked acknowledging his frustration. Roach grimaced as he removed his t-shirt revealing the bullet wound and burn. He concluded that it had been a clean shot and the bullet had gone through, which was a plus. Rummaging through the medical bag he found a morphine shot and injected it into his leg, sighing at the anticipated relieve of pain. He then turned to Ghost who had taken off his pants, inspecting the wound to his leg.

Feeling a little woozy from the morphine, Roach propositioned, "Hey man, I'll fix you up if you fix me up." Then sported his trademark boyish grin. Ghost paused for a moment then nodded and turned his head back down. Roach got up pulling along the medical bag and kneeled in front of Ghost who shifted awkwardly at the mans presence.

"Hmm," Roach observed the leg wound thoughtfully, apparently oblivious to the fact that he was kneeling next to a boxer clad Ghost. Roach turned to the bag taking out water, antiseptic powder and bandages. First pouring water on the wound to wash it off, causing Ghost to jump at the sudden cool liquid. After wiping it off he tore open a couple powder packets and sprinkled them on the wound. Roach unwound some of a bandage then applied it, wrapping it around the wounded leg. Ghost groaned- or wait- was that a moan? The fogginess from the morphine was setting in, but he was determined to at least treat Ghost's wounds as best he could.

Roach stood then and hovered over the sitting man as he moved his attentions to Ghost's face, pausing as he remembered that the man had been unmasked.

"Um…" He said dumbly. Ghost just raised his brows. "… this is kind of a mess." He said in reference to his face wounds, hoping to diffuse some tension that had risen.

"It's alright mate, just do what you can." Roach felt paralyzed by the piercing blue eyes watching him. Ghost broke the eye contact, clearing his throat and looking away, then figured it'd be best to close his eyes. However, he tensed at the vulnerability he was so unused to.

"Alrighty," He heard Roach say to himself, grabbing something and pouring water unto it. Ghost jumped slightly as the damp cloth touched his broken nose.

"Oi! Careful there," he clenched his teeth, from the pain or the specific man's contact he wasn't sure.

"Sorry, sorry!" Roach apologized. Adjusting the pressure trying to wipe away the caked on blood. He groaned, "Stay still, you're like a five year old" Ghost made a low growling noise back at him. He placed his other hand alongside the others neck and chin to steady him. Ghost whole body was tense now and his knuckles turned white clenching his fists on his lap. Roach continued to wipe away the dried and new blood despite the scrunched up face Ghost was making.

Reveling in the new sight of the mans face. He paused as he got to his lips, which he watched part and take a breath. _Ugh focus Roach_, He told himself. "I think you're gonna need stitches for this lip." Ghost opened his eyes and looked up at Roach, expression unreadable, then lowered his eyes looking forward at the other mans bloody chest and tattoos. He had a few on his forearms, one his ribcage and some on his back if Ghost remembered correctly.

Roach wiped his face once more, somewhat roughly, making Ghost pull his head back growling. "Plus, I thought you were lying about your mug, it's not bad." Roach shrugged casually, and sat back down. Ghost gulped as he realized it was his turn in tending wounds. At least Roach was pretty fogged up by the morphine. He stood pulling up and fastening his pants again, his leg wound was still sore as he put weight on the leg. He picked up a clean cloth, wet it, and turned back to Roach, who was… passed out? Ghost rolled his eyes.

He wiped the chest wound off on the entrance and exit wound, trying to ignore the skin to skin contact. He tore open antiseptic packets and sprinkled them on front and back then took out the biggest bandage he could find. He propped up the other man as best he could so he could wrap the bandage around his shoulder and chest to keep in place. Feeling satisfied that it would hold, Ghost turned to the bag again to find something for the burn. To his luck he found some cream, rubbing that into the wound, he lingered, looking up to Roach's face he almost jumped when the other man was watching him.

"Boop!" Roach grinned as he placed a finger on Ghost's nose. _Oh, bloody hell mate, you are so drugged up. _Ghost smacked his hand away and rubbed the younger mans buzzed hair playfully pushing his head away.

"Get some rest, Roach." Ghost sighed.

The rest of the flight passed quickly as the two wounded men slept and Soap was able to get all the information needed before they even touched back down in the States.


	10. Age Differences

**AUTHORNOTE: I just made up their ages, I suppose it might be found somewhere? But I didn't get around to looking for it, so sorry if these are off :(**

The men went to medical to get patched up for real. Roach had to get his bullet wound stitched up and treated for his third degree burn. Ghost had to get his nose set yet again, some stitches in his lip and a few for his leg wound. Overall the men made it out pretty well, they didn't necessarily need bed rest but were told to take it easy.

"Well, too bed I already won my prize for the bet," Roach huffed as he sat on the common room's couch, in the epitome of a relaxed position. Head fallen back on the cushions, a beer in hand an xbox controller in the other and his feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Hmph, that's true. You're lucky though kid. I don't think you could win a bet against me, given any situation to be honest" Ghost grinned as he was in an equally relaxed position, however he had returned to wearing his balaclava.

"Why do you call me kid? I'm only a few years younger than you, _old man_." Roach pouted.

"Oh?" Ghost rolled his over to look at the younger man.

"I guess you would know that I'm 23, but- well, wait. How old are you?"

Ghost smiled and turned his head back to the television screen. "28"

"Ha! That's not old."

"Older than you, AND your superior need I remind you."

"Oh yes sir, sorry sir." Roach saluted sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. You better remember to be careful mate,"

"Yes sir, yes sir. I'm gonna put on the game, you cool with that?" Ghost nodded in agreement. It was a Pittsburgh vs. Washington hockey game. Ghost wasn't a fan of hockey himself, hell, he hadn't really watched any sports but he enjoyed hearing Roach curse and cheer at the screen. He actually found it kind of adorable coming from the younger man. He even would explain what was happening for Ghost, he didn't remember telling him he never watched hockey, but he seemed to have picked up on it. Ghost was surprised that he was enjoying himself despite having no interest in the sport.

"Oi, Ghost, my dearie." Two broad hands clamped down on his shoulders. He rolled his head back to be met with Soap's beaming smile. "How do you want to do your ole pal a favor and finish up this paperwork for me?"

"You must be joking." That was the last thing that he wanted to do right now.

"Don't make me pull rank on you, my friend. I got a hot date tonight and the only thing between me and that perfectly formed ass is status reports." Ghost wasn't sure if the man was pleading or ordering him.

"Ugh. Fine, is it all in your office?" Ghost relented.

"Yes! Everything is there! It won't take long, I promise. Oh mate, you are a lifesaver, I owe you one. Or, well, I _could_ owe you one, given that I am your Captain, it could just be an order, you know." Soap teased. He looked over to Roach then planted a peck on Ghost's cheek despite the balaclava being in the way.

"Oi, bloody hell!" Ghost pushed Soap off and he bounded out of the room grinning. "Cheeky bastard." He cursed to himself. "Well I-" He turned to look at Roach who was sported a death glare at where Soap had just exited. "Oi mate," Roach jumped a bit but seemed to snap out of it, scratching his head and returned his gaze to the TV.

"Yeah? What? Gotta do paperwork? Yeah, no problem. I'll catch you later" Roach said with a vaguely icy tone. Ghost studied him for a moment then nodded. Standing up he ignored the soreness as he stretched. He rubbed Roach's head playfully before he left, but this time Roach knocked his hand away. Ghost's eyes narrowed at the man wondering why he seemed to be irritated. Perhaps watching the game by himself wasn't as enjoyable he concluded.

"I'll come find you later, mate." Ghost then exited the room, groaning at the imminent paperwork he was about to do.

Back in the common room, Roach produced a heavy sigh, slowly rubbing his head where Ghost had just touched._ Ugh, I can't believe I'm acting like a girl on her period, that fucking Soap is just messing with me, I CANNOT let him get me riled up so easy, _Roach thought, _if Ghost ever finds out- fuck… I'll just have to go on a suicide run on the next mission after that happens._


	11. Soap is a Terrible Influence

"It won't take long, my bloody arse" Ghost complained as he entered Soap's office meeting a ridiculously large stack of papers. "What a wanker… this is going to take all evening…" He collapsed into his captain's chair blankly staring at the paperwork.

_Ugh. _

When the door burst open, Roach figured it was Ghost forgetting something, but at the same time, he would've never made so much noise.

"Oi, good. Ghost is gone, alright sergeant get your ass up, we are going out" Roach looked up at Soap blankly.

"Uh… what."

"You heard me! That's an order, come on, let's get you changed." Soap said walking over to turn the television off, grabbed Roach's good arm and shoulder and started yanking him up.

"Hey, sir! I was watching that, and what is going on? You can't order me to do that." He tried to protest but Soap was successful in getting him up and ushering him out of the room.

"Oh shush boy, I can order whatever I want. We are going to the bar!"

Roach continued to try and process what was happening. "I- what? Why? What about your date?"

"Date? Oh! Nah, I just said that to get Ghost to do my paperwork, come onnnn, we need to get you out, have you loosen up!" By now they had reached Roach's room and Soap was already digging through his civilian clothes.

"Huh?! You do know I just got shot right? Still on painkillers and everything, can you be a more terrible influence? Or what?" Roach was flabbergasted as these events unfolded.

"Oi, matey, don't be a baby. Here! These will work, quick! Change! That's an order!' At this point Roach was too stupefied to disobey. The instant he had on the change of clothes, Soap was dragging him to the truck to take him off base.

"I cannot believe my capshion ish the worst influence everrr." They had been at the bar for a total of about, what, an hour..? and Soap had already gotten Roach rather tipsy, and he didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. "Why am ish drinking so mush again?" Roach asked, as a completely valid question, he still had no idea why he was here.

"Because, my favorite sergeant, I am going to help you get laid." Soap grinned at the younger man, putting a hand on his good shoulder. Roach instinctively cringed at the thought. Soap laughed at the face he made. "Aw come on now Roachy, look at this great selection here." He gestured to the room. Roach humored him by looking around but he knew that he would not be interesting in hooking up with anyone tonight. If anything he just wanted to consume enough alcohol to forget about the thoughts that are preventing him from wanting to hook up tonight. _Shtupid fucking Ghosh, maybe I could shlip away from cap'n and like kissh a guy to shee if I'm gay… _Roach looked around the room, paying more attention to the men. _Garrghh no, I don't wansh to kissh any of them, blechhh. Hmm, maybe I should jush find a girl? _Roach looked around the bar once more, looking at the women. _Ugh. _He dropped his head to the wooden bar counter. He heard Soap laughing.

"Now lad, what could you possibly be thinking about?" Soap questioned as he handed Roach another shot, he took it and drank it immediately. He didn't even know what he was doing anymore.

"Shoap, sir. Am I like, deshirable, you know, attrashive?" Roach wondered out loud as he zoned out staring at the lines of liquor bottles behind the counter. Again, Soap was laughing. Why did he seem to find so much humor in all this? _Fushing Shoap_.

"Oh, yes, solider. You are a very handsome young man." He smirked.

"Yesh, eshactly!" Roach agreed, slapping his hand on the counter.

"Anybody would lucky to have such guy like you! Really you could get anyone you wanted," Soap continued.

"Yeassss, you're right!" Roach's determination grew.

"Oh yes ANYone, tall girls, short girls, hot girls, average girls, guys…"

"YESH!"

"Tall guys, short guys, hot guys, average guys…"

"Cheah, of coursh"

"Guys who wear skull balaclava's…"

"Eshpecially that guy"

…

Roach turned to his captain who had the most devilish look on his face.

"Fushing Shoap, god dammish it." Roach banged his head on the counter again. And surprise, surprise Soap was laughing again.

"There, there, matey. Your secret is safe with me! Well, plus, I already knew." Roach felt a pat on his back and then there was another shot in his hand, which he instinctively drank. "Now about getting you laid…"

"Waish. If you knosh about me, whash about Ghosh?"

"Are you kidding? You think I could read that fool, he covers his face almost always. No, I have no idea."

"Whhaaahh? Kiddish me..? I-" Before he could finish the thought he was getting lifted off the bar stool by his superior.

"Let's go kiddo, you are definitely wasted enough now." Soap pulled Roach's arm over his shoulders and helped him walk because apparently Roach forgot what feet were. There were able to make to the truck at a rather quick pace of fifteen minutes, only having to stop every five feet for Roach to collapse and start laughing about how the front of cars looked like faces.

Soap had to slap Roach's face a few times to keep him from passing out, but they were able to make it back to base. With a successfully drunk Roach, soap helped his sergeant out of the truck and into the officer's quarters.

"Dish ishn't my room?" Roach thought out loud. Soap was snickering, yes, _snickering, _as he propped Roach up as best he could along the door and knocked on it furiously.

"What?" the familiar British voice responded irritated.

"GHOSSHH!" Roach immediately lit up at the voice he was becoming increasing fond of. However, an awkward silence followed.

"… Roach?" Ghost got up from his almost finished stack of papers to go to the door.

As soon as he opened it, Roach stumbled into the man.

"Ghoshy, ghosh. Mah favorish Brittt." Roach grinned into Ghost's neck and shoulder as he embraced the other man. Ghost just froze, arms raised awkwardly. After a moment, Ghost snapped out of it and pushed the man away.

"Mate, you are hammered." He said, trying to keep the man at bay. It was become rapidly apparent to Ghost what kind of drunk Roach was.

"Nooo, I wash to hug yoush, and kissh on facess" Roach mumbled incoherently. Ghost just returned the statement with an intensely confused look.

"What you need to do, is just go to bed before you do something you regret kid" Ghost attempted to guide Roach over to his bed to sleep it off, but as they reached the bed, Roach tripped Ghost and they toppled on the sheets. Roach was on top straddling an increasingly frustrated Ghost.

"Donsh be lish that, I jush really washnt joo." Roach wiggled on top of him, going straight for his balaclava. Ghost immediately grabbed the other man's wrists to prevent him but Roach had been successful in pulling it up over his eyes to reveal his nose and mouth. Suddenly he felt lips meet his, rough and sloppy. Ghost growled back at him, trying to pull back his head despite the obvious barrier of a mattress. Roach took the opportunity to pull free of Ghost's grasp and counter by grabbing his wrists. Roach nipped at Ghosts lips wanting him to return the kiss, but the man continued to refuse. He licked along the stitches of Ghost's broken lip, sucking on the wound. Ghost was becoming more and more overwhelmed with the intimate contact and the lack of sight. It began to worry him that he didn't necessarily dislike having the other man do this. But, he hated that this was a result of alcohol, and possibly some cruel trick or disillusion.

He had had enough, elbowing Roach in his shoulder where he had been shot. Roach yelped and let go. Ghost pulled down his balaclava roughly then pushed Roach off, groaning as he rolled on the bed.

"Shimonn." He moaned. Ghost inhaled sharply at Roach saying his real name. If only he could hear him say that when he wasn't consumed by alcohol. Ghost sighed sitting down on the chair in his room, rubbing his face with his hands. Meanwhile, Roach had given up, clutching Ghost's pillow, and appeared to have passed out.

"Ha, what a bloody kid you are, Roach"


	12. What? No Happy Ending?

**AUTHORNOTE: AHHHH! Thank you all for reading! And the reviews have kept me motivated to write more. It makes me so happy to see some people enjoying the story :') **

Roach groaned as he rested his head on the table, trying to will away his massive headache. The last thing he had remembered was getting dragged off base to go drinking with Soap and, ugh, after that it was blank. Also, waking up in Ghost's bed had been a mystery. What was even worse was that he hadn't been able to find the man all morning, making him cringe as to what could've happened last night.

"Nooooo…" Roach sighed as he heard the booming voice of Soap approaching.

"MATEYYY," A broad hand slapped his shoulder. "How did everything go?"

Roach replied with a pained groan. "How did what go? I don't remember anything but my superior officer getting me ridiculously drunk." Roach refused to raise his head for fear he might puke on the other man.

"WHAT?! You're that of a lightweight? You don't remember ANYTHING?" Soap collapsed into the seat across from him. "Oi. My master plan sounds like it's been ruined."

"Huh?" Roach risked the puking by raising his head to glare at the man across the table. "What master plan?"

"Oi." Soap hunched his shoulders and sighed. "You damn kids, making this soooo difficult." He got up and pushed the chair back in, "Welp, feel better sergeant!" After another pat on the back he left the room. Roach's head was pounding so much he didn't even bother trying to comprehend what Soap was up to. He returned his head to lying on the table, miraculously falling asleep in that position. When he awoke, the common room was empty and looking at his watch it appeared to be 2300. How he slept that long, he had no idea, but at least the headache had subsided, now his neck was another story. He tried twisting it side to side to get the kinks out but it vaguely helped. Deciding he had relieved one pain for another, he exited the common room to take a walk.

Of course it would be because of dumb luck that Roach would find Ghost. He had been wandering aimlessly through the bases and Ghost was outside crouched down leaning on a side of a building smoking. Roach's heart thumped. He couldn't even remember the last time his heart did this. All those ridiculously dangerous missions he had been on and THIS is what made his mouth dry and heart feel like it was just zapped with a car battery. Roach rolled his eyes at the _schoolgirl crush_ symptoms he was having, and walked over to confront the man.

"Hey-" Roach said. Ghost jumped, which Roach had rarely seen happen before, then turned to look up at him.

"Hey mate." He offered after clearing his throat. He took another long drag of his cigarette and exhaled slowly. Roach stood there for a moment and, _aww fuck, did he always look this hot smoking?_ Roach rubbed his neck, suddenly rather self-conscious.

"So, I, uh… Can't remember what happened last night, I was wondering if you could fill me into any details?" He avoided eye contact as he mimicked the other mans position along the building.

"Hmph," Ghost smiled, fiddling with the cigarette between his fingers. "Well, I can't tell you what happened for most of the night, but once you were done with your fun, you just knocked on my door and collapsed on my bed passing out. Nothing ego shattering that I know of." Ghost turned to Roach and smiled, Roach watched as his tongue licked around his lips then stopped to dart along his stitches from the healing split lip. Roach swallowed.

"Um. Right. Well, good then." Roach scratched his head out of habit. "Yeah, so, I wasn't able to find you till now so I was getting a little worried." He laughed at himself, avoiding Ghost's gaze.

"What a kid you are." Ghost grinned, pushing Roach's head down and rubbing the back of his buzzed hair. Unintentionally, Roach eyelids dropped and he leaned into the other man's hand. Ghost froze for a moment, then dragged his hand to the base of Roach's hair and took it away. Roach kept his face turned away, not saying a word, but Ghost could see his red ears even in the dim light. "Ha, yeah. Definitely a kid." Ghost smiled to himself.

"Hey! It- just- I slept in a really awkward position all day and my neck is killing me and it felt good, so- yeah- sue me." Roach pouted, looking back at Ghost, he could definitely now see the red cheeks of the younger man.

"Oi mate. I understand." Ghost shrugged, then put out the remains of his cigarette so he could light another. Putting the lighter back in his jacket he returned his hand to the back of Roach's head, moving down to the neck. Roach tensed under the touch. "Ha, how can I help if you tense up like a jack rabbit?" Roach grunted and loosened up. Ghost attempted to massage the other man's neck, despite never doing the act before. Roach's eyes rolled back into his head as he leaned and wiggled under the touch.

"Fuuucckkk" Roach moaned unconsciously. Then whined when Ghost's hand retreated.

"That'll be $500, cash only." He teased.

"Shit, for that much money, I should at least get a happy ending!" Roach pouted.

Ghost laughed, "Sorry mate, I don't think you could afford the price of that." He got up stretching, then dropped his cigarette and twisted it in the ground with his boot. "Oi, I gotta go. I'm on guard duty tonight." He shrugged.

"Oh, hey. I could take your shift. I mean, I just spent all day asleep so I've got nothing better to do." Roach offered.

"Well, I'm already avoiding Soap. Bloody bastard keeps sticking me with paperwork, but if you want to take guard with me, perhaps I can pass out for a bit, I'd appreciate that." Ghost slapped Roach on the back gently when he nodded. Roach felt warm inside as he was happy being able to help his favorite lieutenant, but also, worried that he was indulging himself by spending time with the other man. He couldn't imagine something happening which caused him to lose the man he was so fond of now.

_Just spending time together is good enough, right? So what if all I want is to touch him, that's easy enough to suppress, right? _Roach was following behind his superior to the guard station, and his eyes drifted down to the man's perfectly perfect British posterior and-_ Aww, fuck._


	13. Guard Duty

Currently, Roach was up on guard duty, in the small tower, sniper rifle leaning on his left and Ghost sleeping to his right. Roach guessed the man had been exhausted given the instant they were in the tower he curled up and passed out. Roach didn't really mean to look over at the sleeping bundle every five minutes but it was hard to resist. There was Ghost curled up in one of the most vulnerable positions Roach had ever seen him and all he could think of is, _god, I really want to touch that butt_.

Well, it wasn't ALL about the butt, Roach just liked watching the way Ghost's body moved when he breathed in and out, it was like hypnotizing. Or how a part of his body would twitch as if in response to something, itching to move. Or how he would occasionally snore, probably from the broken noses he had been receiving.

_Ugh, man. I am in too deep. _Roach tried to divert his attention to the task he was supposed to be doing, despite the fact that nothing has EVER happened during guard duty.

"Unf. How long was I out?" Ghost sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Roach kept his eyes on the perimeter and yawned.

"Three hours? I suppose." He shrugged.

"Ah. If you want to head off, I can take it from here." Ghost moved to a better position so he could see the surroundings and being close enough to feel the warmth of the younger man against the chilly evening cold.

"Yeah, alright. But, uh, before that I wanted to ask you something?" Roach muttered out while ruffling his short hair.

"Oi? What is it, mate?" Ghost's voice hinted at curiosity.

"Well, I know you're my superior so you can tell me to fuck off, but, man… what's with the mask like 24/7?" Roach huffed, glancing to his side to see the others reaction.

Ghost shifted uncomfortably. "Hmph. I would reckon it's obvious. I don't want to get close to people and I don't want people to get close to me. I'd rather just focusing on getting the job done, no strings attached. I could die tomorrow and only a few people would even know what I look like, that's just the way I like it."

"So, what, you don't want anyone to care about you? To have your back when shit goes down?" Roach was beginning to worry that the way Ghost lived his life hinged on the fact that no one would care if he disappeared.

"Ha. Yes that's true. I'd rather not."

"But, that's like saying you have some kind of death wish." Roach was getting increasingly frustrated at the nonchalant attitude his superior had of living versus dying. And it was making everything worse because he knew how much HE cared, how can the other man be selfish to have such a disregard of his own life.

"Fuck. That's stupid." Ghost looked over, mildly curious. "I fucking care about you, you selfish bastard." Roach turned his head, not sure if the nighttime would shield his burning cheeks. He really hoped this wasn't about to turn into some lovey dovey confession, because he didn't trust himself not to just blurt it out.

"Oi, mate." He grinned. "What's with this lovey dovey shit all of a sudden." Ghost used his shoulder to nudge him teasingly.

"What? Come on. What's wrong with liking a guy!?"

_Ohhhh fuck abort mission Roach, abort abort abort. _Roach attempted to censor himself.

"I mean, you know, liking a guy like normal, not like I've thought about touching your butt or something, not that I have anything against butt touching, I love to touch butts- not that your butt is untouchable, it's a great butt, I've thought about touching it, that doesn't make me, like, gay or something, what would make me gay is if I thought about shoving my tongue down your throat, which never happened. I mean I've never thought about that at all. Other than just now when I said that obviously and that would just be gross, like I never would want that to do that. Right? You wouldn't want to do that. Of course? Right? …. Oh god, um, I need to go." Roach awkwardly handed over the sniper rifle for guard, which Ghost just took dumbly, and bolted down the ladder.

_What the fucckkkkk Roach, are you serious? Did you really just do that? What the hell just happened. _Roach cupped his face in embarrassment. He headed back to his room figuring the only thing he could manage to do after that episode of word vomit was to try and pass out.

Meanwhile, back at the guard tower, it seemed like Ghost was piecing together what was causing the unusual behavior in Roach. He wasn't sure if he was worried? anxious? … happy? He might just be being a kid and confusing what he is feeling and its nothing more than a schoolgirl crush. Plus, Roach was only a sergeant, a subordinate; and that could only lead to trouble. Everything was telling him to ignore the kid and focus on the 141 but Ghost couldn't shake the nagging feeling in his gut to indulge himself, for once. In all other circumstances he could only see himself as saying _fuck off _to everyone and every situation, but with Roach it just felt different. It's like he wanted to try hard to survive not just for the 141 or the job but for Roach, and to him, that was the scariest thought of all.


	14. Matchmaker Soap

Roach wasn't sure how, but he had ended up in Soap's office confiding in him what was happening. He knew this was probably the worst idea, but it seemed like Soap was the only person that already knew that there was something odd afoot between the team's sergeant and lieutenant.

"Soooo, would you say you are gay then, Roach?" Soap inquired.

"Uh, no? I mean I've never even had thoughts like this before. It's like its ONLY Ghost." Roach sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Are you _sure_? I mean have you ever tried anything with another guy before?"

"What?! No! that's way this is a problem!" He groaned.

"Well... How do you know its just Ghost…?" A cocky grin formed on the captain's face as he got up from across the desk.

"Well… I-" Roach stuttered out. "I guess… I don't know? I haven't thought about it?" He watched cautiously as Soap walked around to Roach standing next to him.

"Stand up, sergeant."

"Wha, sir?!"

"Get. Up." Roach rose from his chair hesitantly. "I think that we need to test that theory." The other man grinned mischievously. He started inching closer to Roach making him retreat till the desk impeded his progress. Roach swallowed; scared of where exactly this was going. He felt his superiors leg lean in between his until he could feel his thigh along his groin. Roach placed his hands on the desk attempting to lean farther back as Soap proceeded to move his body closer. Then his hand was upon his throat, not gently, but not intending to cause harm. "Well Sanderson… anything?" He said as he rubbed his leg carefully between Roach's thighs. Roach swallowed again and shook his head; his mouth, he had just realized had gone incredibly dry. But it was true, he wasn't feeling anything with Soap pressed up against him like this. "Hmm," Soap seemed to be contemplating something. Then, before he could recognize what happened, Soap had turned and pushed the other man so he was face down bent over the desk, his left arm twisted behind his back.

Soap couldn't go _that_ far, could he? Roach was quickly becoming increasingly worried about the motives his captain had. He wasn't sure if he should whip around and attack him or just go with what he was doing.

"Sorry about this Roach, but I think it'll do you some good" He could Soap say behind him.

_Wait… What?!_

He felt his head get knocked into the desk, not as hard as he would've thought if someone wanted to cause harm, since the action just resulted in hitting his nose hard enough to make his eyes water. Then he felt his feet getting pushed apart by Soap's legs, his other hand was on his right thigh, and-

And that's when the door opened.

Roach's head flipped to the side and saw Ghost standing in the doorway with his hand still on the knob, completely dumbstruck by the event happening in front of him. There was Soap, with Roach bent down on the desk with his arm behind his back and it looked like tears in his eyes. Roach had thought he had seen Ghost flip shit before, but he was NOT expecting what happened next.

"What the fuck do you think your fucking doing, you cheeky bloody bastard!" Ghost yelled, marching over to his captain and sergeant. It was as if he couldn't stand to hold his rage in so he hit him, he _hit_ Soap. Right there in the jaw. He toppled back a bit, releasing his grasp and then Ghost was on him again.

"Oi man, hold on there." Soap tried to interject but Ghost was already throwing more punches. Soap was deflecting or blocking them as best he could until he toppled over a stack of papers. Then Ghost was on top of him trying to get in some shots but that's when Roach tried to intervene. He grabbed Ghost with both arms looped around his shoulders and pulled him off.

"Whoa, whoa, Ghost! It was not what it looked like!" Roach tried to calm him down but Ghost seemed to be in a blind rage. He tried to break free but the both of them fell backwards in the struggle. By now Roach had him in a lock that would be a miracle if he broke from. He could feel the rapid heartbeat of Ghost and his chest heaving intensely.

"What the bloody fucking hell is your problem? What were you doing to the kid? Why did you send me a message to come to your office, you twisted bastard!" Ghost was shouting up at Soap who had risen and was rubbing his jaw, then looked conveniently surprised when Ghost mentioned a message.

"What? Oi, a message? I never meant to send that?" He shrugged grinning.

"Why, you little-" Ghost struggled against Roach, and that feeling he lacked having with Soap was coming full force with the lieutenant struggling against him, he just prayed that he was too distracted to notice.

"Oh look at the time," He made a sarcastic glance at his wrist with no watch. "I gotta go, you two love birds have fun now, afraid I have to lock this door for a bit, you know, confidential papers in here and all. Okay, kiss, kiss, hug hug! Be bad you two" He said with a wink and just like that he was out the door and then there was the clink of keys in a lock and silence except for the panting of Ghost.

**AUTHORNOTE: Is this like the worst place to leave off or WHAT ;) I'm going to try and finish the next chapter by tomorrow! I just wanted to say thanks again for all the encouraging reviews 3 3 You guys are amazing and I'm so happy you all have enjoyed the story :D**


	15. Taken

So there was a distraught Roach, with Ghost entangled on top of him in a heap of confusion. His clothes were out of sorts. A sense of rage still lingering in his eyes.

"What. The bloody hell. Just. Happened." Ghost exclaimed, but Roach could feel his body relax a bit with Soap out of the room.

"I quite literally have no idea, honest. Soap is off his rocker man, he just likes to fuck with people." Roach was hoping to diffuse the situation at hand, or at least make sure Ghost didn't get the wrong impression. He knew he should probably let go of the other man, but he couldn't help to take advantage of the unusual moment to have an excuse to hold on to him.

"I- I don't even know what to say. I mean are you- are you alright then mate?" He turned his head around as best he could to look at Roach, who reassured him he was just fine. "Hmm, well then, I reckon you can let me go then, eh?" Roach tensed up, not wanting to let go of his lieutenant. Caught up in the situation, his better judgment seemed to elude him as he switched from having his arms locked against the man's shoulders from subduing him to wrapping them around his chest instead.

Ghost froze, his arms hovering in the air awkwardly as he felt Roach's face hide behind his neck. They stayed like that for several minutes, neither one sure of what to do or say next.

"Roach…" Ghost finally said, his voice raspier than he expected.

"Gary." His reply was quite and muffled against Ghost's clothes.

"What?"

"My name, you know, it's Gary."

"Right…. Um, Gary." Roach's gripped tightened reflexively as he heard his name. "What are, um, what are you doing here, uh, mate?"

"I don't know? I just want to…" Roach tried to hide any nervousness that had arisen at this point but he could still hear it in his voice as he spoke.

"Yeah, okay I see that… but WHY do you want to?" Ghost prodded.

Silence.

"…. Because I… like you?" He squeezed even harder on the other man, like he was afraid that was about to escape his hold and disappear.

Silence again.

"Let go." Ghost's voice was stern and unreadable. Roach hesitated for a few moments but relinquished his grasp. Roach thought he would immediately jump up but instead he just shifted around to be straddling him. Ghost was now looking down at a wide-eyed Roach, his hands on his thighs, as if he was contemplating what he should do.

A large sigh and then, "You bloody fucking kid." He shook his head, grasped his balaclava and took it off, revealing a flushed face. As soon as he did he averted his gaze from Roach's, who was still having a deer-in-headlights moment. At that point Ghost's hands moved inhumanely fast to grasp the sides of Roach's face and leaned down to plant, what was supposed to be a kiss. It was all rough, with teeth hitting each other, and basically a mess, but Roach couldn't help but smile because the kiss was surprisingly reflective of Ghost.

Once it happened, it seemed like both of them wanted more, and quickly their mouths were trying to feel each other out as tongues and teeth met the others lips and tongue. Ghost had a habit of being rough, nipping a little too hard which made Roach flinch, but he didn't seem to notice. And Roach didn't really mind, he liked having the other man being aggressive, just like how he was on the battlefield. He would nip at Roach's bottom lip, then suck on it as if he had wounded him. When Roach opened his mouth wider, Ghost instantly darted in, his tongue wanting to explore ever shape and valley of his mouth.

Roach had no idea how much time had past, but he did know that he was achingly hard. Reflexively he could feel Ghost grind into him, which gave way for Roach to assume he was having a similar problem. He wasn't sure if he should feel excited or terrified that all this was happening.

Roach was still attempting to grasp the situation when Ghost leaned over, his lips brushing along Roach's ear. Ghost whispered "I have to say, this is so much better than the shower…" Ghost's hands grasped hard against Roach's waist.

"Wha- wait… what?" Roach said taken back.

Ghost chuckled, "I know you never noticed me, but I suppose I should confess…"

"Confess what?!" Ghost tried to rake his mind to clues of what he could possibly mean.

"Jerking off to you in the shower" He whisper again then raised his head to look at a beet red Roach.

"You- wha-a-a-a-t-t?" Roach stuttered out, eyes wide. Ghost laughed at the flustered response making Roach swing his arms over his face to try and hide how increasingly red he was getting. Ghost immediately took the opportunity to take advantage of the unguarded territory of Roach's torso. He took hold of his shirts and jacket pulling them up from the confines of his belt earning him a yelp from the other man. Roach grasped Ghost's hands before he could continue making him freeze and look up.

"I-I- think were uh, mo-moving a little fast here. R-Right?" Roach looked up at him pleadingly and vulnerable. Ghost looked at him with surprise at first, but then relaxed into a warm grin.

"Yeah, of course, kid." He smiled then pressed a chaste kiss on Roach's lips. Roach exhaled, relaxing underneath him and letting go of his wrists.

"Oi love, but just one thing?" He lifted up his hands to prove he wasn't going to try anything feisty. Roach nodded. Ghost slowly leaned back down, keeping eye contact with Roach until his lips were on Roach's neck. He laid down a light kiss and then sucked and licked, making Roach's head swirl. But as soon as Roach realized what he was doing he pushed him off, covering his neck as if he had been bit. Ghost just grinned back at him as he had fallen back. Roach bolted up and rushed to the first mirror he could find. He extended his neck and examined. And there it was, a huge red hickey.

"You little shit! Now everyone's going to ask me about this" He glared back at Ghost.

"That's the idea, love." He leaned back on his elbows, smugly grinning up at him. "They should be aware you're taken." He got up and slapped Roach on the butt who in return just snarled.

**AUTHORNOTE: eeeeeeeeee hi hi guys! So happy to be reading your reviews! You all are amazing! This story just keeps getting longer than I planned heheh, I'm not sure when I'll get out the next chapter, hopefully in a few days! Thank you all for enjoying my little story!**


	16. Thump Thump

Despite Roach's best efforts to conceal Ghost's "claim mark" he was harassed by just about everyone he saw the next day. The other men heckled him asking who the lucky lady was, and Roach would groan and roll his eyes. Avoiding the situation but at the cost of full on laughing fits from his brother-in-arms. A few times Ghost was in the same vicinity as him as he was getting hounded with questions and Roach could tell he had the biggest and most cocky grin behind his balaclava. Honestly, Roach couldn't wait to punch the guy in the nose again.

Roach had had enough of being around people today so he decided to head back to his room. Perhaps even contemplate buying make up to cover the obnoxious hickey. But of course he was stopped before he got there. He didn't know how he did it but Ghost manages to pop in places without any warning. So it was only natural that before he knew it, Roach had been pushed up against the wall by him.

"Hello darlin, you've sure been getting a lot of attention today." Ghost said against his cheek, body pressed up against his.

"Yeah, really. All thanks to you!" Roach huffed, pushing Ghost off him.

"Aww, well. If it makes you feel better, I was _jealous_." Ghost smirked at him behind his skull-clad face. Roach sarcastically laughed in response. Ghost shrugged back at him.

"Wait. Really?"

"Yeah mate! That's why I said it!" Ghost chuckled. Roach gulped and felt his ears get red. This whole effect that Ghost had on him was getting really inconvenient. He didn't remember this kind of stuff happening since his fist girlfriend back when he was fifteen. He had to attempt to figure out what was going on here.

Roach cleared his throat, "So I have to ask, since you seem so nonchalant about everything, like have you been with… guys before… or? Do you uh, actually like me back…?" Roach looked down while scratching the back of his head. It was harder to look at Ghost without feeling intimidated when he was all done up his military gear and his skull balaclava. When Roach did look up, Ghost was looking at him thoughtfully, seemingly observing him before he spoke.

"You mean if I am gay, right? Well afraid so, kid. I'm not really into that down low rubbish though. So I reckon I'll just say I'm making sure you actually _LIKE_ me instead of just being confused or horny." Ghost said casually, as if nothing that was happening mattered to him, which got Roach a little heated.

"Whoa, I know what I'm feeling! But you don't seem to be feeling anything at all other than wanting me for a boy toy." Roach voiced a little louder than he should have given their somewhat exposed location of a hallway.

"Oi, slow down there, Roach. I never said anything concerning that yet. Why don't you see for yourself?"

"What? How?" Roach was beginning to become frustrated at the conversation. Ghost undid the top of his jacket while an angry Roach turned into a confused one. Ghost then grabbed Roach's hand, despite the small resistance, and pushed it underneath his shirts. Roach gulped again as he felt the bare skin of Ghost obviously well formed chest, then realized_, wait- was that his heart?_ Well, It obviously couldn't have been anything else, Ghost's heart was thumping in his chest like a freight train. Roach felt it and the irregular breathing of the other man as he tried to keep his cool. Roach was taken back, dumbstruck that he could have such an effect on the man. The cool, hot-tempered lieutenant of Task Force 141 was having his pulse skyrocket because little ole sergeant Sanderson.

"Well… fuck." Roach said dumbly. Ghost nodded, removing his hand as if it was burning him. It was then that Roach noticed that Ghost appeared to be getting red behind that balaclava of his.

"Yeah, I know. What are you doing to this poor old man?" Ghost looked at him pleadingly.

"Oh, fuck off. You're only five years older than me! Quit calling me a kid!" Roach growled, as he turned to start walking back to his room again.

"Oh, well. You stop acting like a kid and I'll stop calling you one." Ghost rubbed the back of his head and pushed him playfully. Roach was getting dangerously fond of the way Ghost would always do that to him.


	17. Supply Closet

Roach hadn't really taken Ghost to be the jealous type. Honestly, Ghost didn't seem to care much about anything, but when Roach saw him from the sidelines of hand-to-hand combat practice with Soap, there was no doubting it. It probably didn't help that Soap would let his hands wonder a little too much, or wrestle the younger man into compromising position. The worst part was that it was obvious that Soap was much more experienced in melee combat, so Roach was having an increasingly difficult time trying to get the upper hand on the man.

"Isn't he so cute with his feathers ruffled?" Soap whispered into Roach's neck as he had him pinned down on the ground. Roach looked up to find an ice-cold glare staring back at him. He immediately diverted his eyes.

"I swear, if you weren't my superior office…" Roach mumbled.

"Whaaat? That didn't stop you when it came to Ghost." Soap twisted his arm back a little more causing a grunt in the other man.

"I-" He began to protest, but was cut short by a ringing from Soap's phone. He let go, and hurried to answer the call. Roach was still on the ground, rubbing his shoulder, and nursing his bruised ego, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Up." Roach turned around to see Ghost hovering over him arms crossed, that same icy stare looking down at him.

"Yes, sir!" He responded playfully.

"Follow me." Ghost said as he began making his way out of the room, Roach obliged, following behind him.

"Oi! I'm not done with you yet!" Soap called after them with his hand covering his phone. Roach looked back shrugging his shoulders as Ghost continued on like he hadn't heard anything.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Roach started feeling a bit uneasy.

"So… uh-" He started but was stopped by Ghost pushing him into a supply closet along the hallway. Roach stumbled inside, tripping over a few boxes and steadying himself on one of the metal shelves. He was just getting his footing when the bigger man pushed him back into the shelves. His lips hit Roach's forcefully.

"OW!" Roach yelped, his hand shot up to his mouth. Then drew back a bit to reveal blood. "You cut my lip! Fuck!" Roach lashed out angrily, then looked up at Ghost who seemed to have snapped out of his jealousy to look guilty. Roach immediately relaxed, not meaning to get so upset, it was only a cut lip after all. Roach figured that Ghost would apologize, but instead he leaned in slower and left a gentler kiss. Then his lips encased Roach's bottom and sucked at the fresh cut. Roach could feel Ghost's tongue traced across the wound and his bottom lip. It stung a bit, but Roach was too sidetracked with how good it felt to have Ghost kissing him again. Roach's hands went grasp at the man's neck, his thumbs tracing along the stumble.

Roach had realized he was hard, but he hadn't realized Ghost's quick hands undoing his belt. It was only when he felt a large calloused hand along him that his head shot back banging into one of the metal poles of the shelf. Ignoring the uncomfortable pain he pushed Ghost's head back so he could look at him. His face was flushed and his eyes glossy.

"Trust me, Roach." He said sternly but Roach sensed affection behind it. "That's an order." Ghost then smirked. Roach couldn't stop himself from smiling back and he nodded. He tried to ignore his heart thundering his chest and his palms sweating. Ghost leaned in to apply kisses along Roach's neck as he began stroking him. Roach inhaled sharply as Ghost started. He vaguely felt Ghost nip and suck at his neck and could only guess that he would have to deal with numerous hickeys afterward but right now nothing matter except how fucking good he felt. Roach's head banged back voluntarily this time against the metal pole, his eyes falling closed.

Ghost smiled at the effect he was having on the younger man, and hoped he could take it a bit farther. With Roach's eyes closed, Ghost quietly got to his knees, all the while alternating between stroking gently and hard along Roach. Ghost licked his lips, opened his mouth, tongue peeking out, and took Roach in. Immediately the man jolted.

"Whoa! W-W-W-hat are you doing?" Roach now looking down at the other man, who in turn looked up at him nonchalantly as his mouth bobbed up and down on his cock. Roach just went blank at the sight and probably more so to the fact that it felt _amazing_. Between Ghost's hand and mouth, and the fact he hadn't had a blowjob in- _how long has it been?_ it only took Roach less than a minute to come. He only realized after the fact that he had done it in Ghost's mouth. Ghost just looked mildly surprised at the action.

"I- uh- oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It just felt- uh good. And uh-" Roach just put his head in his hands and groaned at himself. Ghost removed himself from the flustered man, tracing his thumb around his lips then licked it off. He tucked Roach away and re-did his pants and belt. By that time Roach built up the courage to look back at Ghost who was smiling back at him genuinely.

"Ha. See? What a kid." He smirked. Roach rolled his eyes and looked away. He felt a kiss on his forehead and then a hand grabbing his ass, which made him jump. "A cute one though." Ghost put on his balaclava again and readjusted the rest of his clothes then exited the closet. Roach was left in the dark space shaky and clueless.

"Oh! But what about you?!" He suddenly realized, but when he opened the door Ghost was gone.


End file.
